Callandra Cooper
=Physical Description= To be polite, some would say she has an athletically slender build, or that she is "delicate". In truth, she looks as though she could afford an extra meal or two a day. However, she always has a ready smile for anyone she comes across and laughter (perhaps with a side of mischief) dancing behind her eyes. =Personality= Energetic, playful and always looking for a good time, Cici is very much so a happy individual. Whatever negatives might have happened in her past, she doesn't allow them to affect her day to day life, preferring to seek out good friends, social drinking and mischief. On the reverse side, though, she takes her duties as a Priestess of the Holy Light and her dedication to the Cathedral of Light very seriously. All playing around goes to the wayside when action is needed. =Likes= Friends, drinking, helping people, cute animals, dwarves, gnomes, books, and the great outdoors. =Dislikes= Arrogance, belittling, dishonesty, deception and politics. =Fears and Flaws= As a rather persistent optimist, Cici also can be a bit gullible at times. She attempts to see the best in those around her, and though she tries to temper that with her past experiences, she's a bit more prone to the wool getting pulled over her eyes than some others of her order. =History= Born of a blacksmith and a farm girl in Brill, Callandra had a rather simple and generally care free childhood. Her parents were loving, she had plenty of friends and was usually up to some form of mischief. When she was eight years old, her father's blacksmithing business had begun to flourish so well that they left the small town of Brill and set up shop in the lower income areas of Lordaeron. For the next several years, Callandra wound up spending her time divided between Lordaeron and Ironforge as she and her mother continuously ran between the two great capitols to collect special ores, blacksmithing plans, resources, etc to help her father's business truly take off in the new city. Things continued to go very well for the family and, eventually, it was discovered that the Cooper's little girl had a true talent with the Light. At the age of thirteen, she was sent from Lordaeron and her family to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind to begin extensive training in the histories of Azeroth and the uses of the Light. She remained within the walls of the Cathedral (often giving her instructors quite a headache when they dared to allow her time enough to get bored) until she was sixteen, wherein she then went on to Northshire Abbey for a more hands-on approach to training as a battle priest and front lines healer. It was while she was at the Abbey that word reached her of the devastation of Lordaeron. Months passed without word of what had happened to her family, until one day her mother and uncle arrived at the Abbey, seeking the aid that was being offered to affected families. As it turned out, her uncle had been assisting her mother with another trip to Ironforge when the horrors erupted in their home lands. Her father had been able to get word to them to stay put, but no word from nor sign of him had been discovered since. After aiding her family in setting up a new homestead in Elwynn, Callandra completed the last of her training and was sent out to assist the Alliance forces and to serve the Cathedral's needs, often having the "joy" of playing ambassador to the Temple of Elune. =Artwork= Coming Soon. Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Alliance Category:Retribution of Arathor